The Calon Series: Shared Heart
by MufflerVon
Summary: Our girls have their first Mother's Day. Together.


Shared Heart

Emma tried so hard to move the arm that was wrapped around Regina's middle without waking her. But Regina, so tuned in to listening out for children waking during the night, was woken, albeit, slowly. Emma kissed her temple and whispered "I'm sorry for waking you, beautiful. Go back to sleep, I'm just going to the bathroom". Regina hummed in response and rolled fully onto her front, her hand reaching out to the warmth of Emma vacated side of the bed.

When she was sure Regina was succumbing to sleep once more, Emma picked up a still sleeping Calon and cradled him to her chest. Emma snuck downstairs, carefully avoiding the one stair that creaked a little and moved into the kitchen. Henry was already in there. "Come on Ma, where have you been?" he hissed. "Sleeping, kid. It still feels like the middle of the night", Emma grumbled at him and knocked her hip against his. She laid Calon on the cushions that Henry had brought in for him from the living room. Emma looked around the kitchen. Henry had what seemed like the entire contents of the fridge spread out on the island and was just starting to get out pots and pans. As one large frying pan fell to the floor, the clatter echoed through the house and seemed to go on forever. It was loud – certainly loud enough to wake Regina upstairs. Emma and Henry froze, holding their breath, staring at each other wide eyed! After a few long moments, Henry crept out of the kitchen and to the bottom of the stairs, straining to hear any noises coming from upstairs. There was only silence, so Henry returned to the kitchen, ensuring the door was shut tightly behind them this time.

Emma had started to mix the pancake batter, so Henry got the coffee on and went to look for a glass for the flowers. They worked in silence for a little while, both knowing what needed to be done to make this a success. Pancakes with berries chocolate spread and whipped cream. Toast with apple preserve, strawberry jam and thick butter. Butter croissants. Orange juice, apple juice and coffee. Henry had put together the menu, ensuring all his Mom's favourite breakfast foods were there as well as including treats for Emma and himself. And Emma had made sure all the ingredients were bought in. Henry made sure he had bought a small posy of white roses – his Mom's favourite – and these were added to a small crystal vase.

Emma had the pan ready and gave the jug of batter to Henry. "Come on then kid, you put the batter in and I'll do anything that might involve you getting burnt and your Mom skinning me alive!" Henry carefully poured in the batter, mindful that he wanted every pancake to be perfect for his mother.

Just as the pancakes were done, Calon started to grizzle. He pushed himself up and started to roll off the cushions and Emma caught him just in time! "Hey there buddy, your Mom will kill me if I give you back to her with even just a teeny mark on you. This surprise won't put her in that good of a mood you know!" She looked over to Henry, to see him loading up a tray with the most delicious looking breakfast, but he was frowning. "Henry, what's the matter? Are we missing something?"

"Have we got everything Ma? Can you see if I've forgotten anything? Where are the cards and presents?" Henry rambled on… Emma brought Calon over and scanned the tray. "Kid, calm down! Let me see. Pancakes; check, toast; check, croissants; check, coffee; check, flowers in a vase; check". She looked up at Henry and winked. "Two gorgeous sons; check, one beautiful girlfriend; double check, hahaha! Also, the card and presents are under our bed, I put them there after Mom went to bed – just as you instructed!" Emma leaned down and kissed Henry on top of his head, then blew a raspberry on Calon's cheek making him giggle. "You're amazing Henry and you're gonna make your Mom so happy, so stop worrying and lets go before she wakes up and comes to find us!". Henry looked up panicked! "Oh no, come on Ma, we can't let Mom spoil the surprise!"

Emma carried Calon up the stairs and Henry _very_ slowly carried the full to bursting tray. Emma poked her head in through the door and saw that Regina was sprawled across the empty bed, but was beginning to stir. "Regina, hey beautiful" Emma whispered as she entered the room. "Hmmmmmm" Regina replied, not willing to leave her slumber. Emma leaned down next to Regina's ear. "Beautiful lady, I need you to wake up. Now!" and with that, she licked the shell of Regina's ear. Regina gasped awake and rolled over quickly onto her back. She frowned at Emma when she saw her next to the bed smirking and holding her wriggling son. He was thrust into Regina's arms as Emma turned and called out "Come on then kid, she's awake!"

Henry shuffled into the room, struggling with the heavy laden tray. Emma helped him to carefully put it on the bed in front of Regina and then he dived under the bed to retrieve the things that Emma had put there the night before.

Regina remained silent as all this activity went on around her. Calon snuggled into his Mom and was sucking on the edge of her nightshirt. Once Emma and Henry were seated on the bed around the tray, Regina looked at Henry with her head tilted to the side. "So, Henry…. Care to explain what all this is about?" Henry grinned at her and carefully got off the bed. Mindful of the tray of food and his baby brother attached to his Mom, he very carefully put his arms around his mother and hugged her tight. "I love you Mom, happy Mother's day", was whispered carefully in her ear. Henry pulled back a little and rubbed his little brother's head. "We both love you Mom, Calon told me to make sure I said that". And he kissed her cheek. Regina looked deep into Henry's eyes. "I love you too baby", then leaned forward and whispered in his ear "What about Ma?" Henry got back up off the bed and went over to Regina's wardrobe, burrowing into the back of it. He emerged moments later with presents and cards in his arms. Going over to Emma's side of the bed, he dropped them in her lap and flung his arms around her. "Calon and I really love you too, Ma. Happy Mother's day!" And Emma burst into tears. Great heaving sobs as she clung onto Henry. He looked across to his Mom with raised eyebrows! ("Mom, what do I do"). She smiled and nodded at him, so he stayed where he was and just clung to his mother.

Eventually Emma calmed down, sniffing loudly and wiping her face with her t-shirt. "I'm sorry guys, you must think I'm pathetic". Her family looked at her with sympathy on their faces and shook their heads. Regina grasped her hand and pulled her towards her. Kissing her sweetly on the lips she said softly, "I think we've made you soft. But don't worry, we still love you". Emma smiled at that. Calming her breathing down, she looked at Regina and then back at Henry. "This is my first ever mother's day. First one ever. I never celebrated it in my different foster homes as a kid. Then once Henry had his new mom, I made sure to avoid the holiday every year. This is the first time I've acknowledged it. I didn't expect presents or anything" she looked at Henry, "I thought we were spoiling your Mom?" Henry nodded, grinning. "We are. But we're spoiling you too. I've got two moms; I can't leave one of them out!"

Regina spoke up. "Well, can I suggest we save all other emotional displays until after breakfast? It's getting cold" and shifting Calon in her arms she continued, "and this one here is going to start grizzling soon if he doesn't get his bottle!"

Regina gave Calon his breakfast, while Emma organised the food on the tray so that everything was easy for Regina to pick up. Regina told Henry she was really impressed with his perfectly round pancakes and with Emma for not letting him do anything unsafe. Both Emma and Regina hmmd and aaahd their way through their special breakfast, complimenting Henry on his menu choices and his thoughtfulness. Once the food tray was finished and moved off the bed, Henry jumped back on excited about the presents.

Regina and Emma sat, legs crossed, backs against the pillows. Henry sat facing them, legs also crossed with Calon on his lap. Both boys looked at their moms hardly able to contain their excitement even though the presents weren't theirs. Regina looked at Emma and then the boys "so…um….which one of us should go first then…..?" Emma grinned at Henry then Regina. "You go first Regina!" she bounced.

Regina picked up the envelope. The card inside had been handmade. On the front it said Happy Mother's Day in Henry's new scrawly joined up handwriting. Underneath was one big handprint in dark blue and then one small handprint in light blue. Her boy's prints. She quickly wiped the tears away that she could feel starting as she opened the card. Henry had also written inside.

_To Mom, this Mother's day is the first of many wonderful mother's days where Calon and I will celebrate you and remember how amazing you are. In case I haven't shown it in the past, please have this card and keep it as proof of how much I love you. Love from Henry and Calon xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tears fell down Regina's face and she moved the card, careful to make sure it wasn't ruined by the salty water. She kneeled up and drew her boy to her cupping her hand around the back of his head. She looked into his eyes and quietly said "nothing that happened in the past matters. Just know that I love you so much Henry. You and Calon, and your Ma, that's all I'm ever going to want". She sat back down and picked up the first present. It was a book on growing roses. Since going on maternity leave she had taken a real interest in the flowers in the Mayoral garden as well as her apple tree. Henry had helped her look up information on the internet about growing roses, so when he had seen the book he knew that it would be a perfect present. Regina agreed with him. It was a very thoughtful present and she was so pleased with it. The other present was a pair of bright pink pyjamas, with 'World's Best Mom' written across the chest. They were hideous and so not Regina. Emma had known this when Henry asked her to get them for him. But she also knew that if they were a present from her sons, Regina would wear them with pride. Regina grinned at Emma, knowing that she had had a hand in this crime against fashion and Emma grinned back. "I love them Henry" she pushed her presents to one side and grabbed her boys pulling them towards her. They all snuggled together and Regina would have been happy to remain there all day. But Emma still had here presents to open.

Henry sat back in between his mothers, leaning against the pillows while Calon now lay in his Mom's arms. Henry handed her the card first. Hers was completely different to Regina's cards. On the front was a photo of him and Calon smiling. Between them they held a homemade banner that said 'Happy 1st Mother's Day Ma'. Inside Henry had written,

_Dear Ma, Happy Mother's day, Happy Mother's day, Happy Mother's day, Happy Mother's day, Happy Mother's day, Happy Mother's day, Happy Mother's day, Happy Mother's day, Happy Mother's day, Happy Mother's day, Happy Mother's day. That covers today and all the other ones that we missed. Calon and I love you Ma and we're so glad you're here now. Love from your sons xxxxxx_

Tears were in her eyes again and Emma was worried that she might end up spending the whole day in tears if they carried on with stuff like this. She had got so caught up in helping Henry get Mother's day organised for Regina that she hadn't really thought about how the day would play out for her.

Henry passed her the first present – a hairdryer. She looked up at Regina and Henry, completely puzzled. Henry explained. "You keep leaving the house in the morning with wet hair, so I thought you should have a hairdryer of your own instead of trying to share Mom's". Emma smiled at him, "you're such a thoughtful boy Henry, and this is a brilliant present thank you." Next Regina handed her a present. "It's from the boys, but it's also from me" and she looked at Emma sheepishly. Emma was immediately suspicious. It was a Madness CD. A copy of the exact same CD that had been missing for some time. "Ummmmm, you were right when you accused me of hiding your music. I was just doing it to teach you a lesson, but then I couldn't find where I hid it, so we got you a new one. And this one has some bonus tracks on it. So it's even better! Right….?" Regina gave her most endearing smile and gazed at Emma. She threw in some fluttering eyelashes too. Emma did her best to look stern, but she just couldn't keep it up. She started laughing and soon tapped the CD against Regina's knee. "You're forgiven, Queen….but if you touch my music again…..that gorgeous smile won't save you…."

Henry handed her the final present. If Emma didn't know better she would say they were nervous. Henry was fiddling with the leg of his pyjamas and Regina kept moving Calon around on her lap. Their eyes kept flitting towards one another. Finally Regina spoke, "we really hope you like this one. Henry and I have been working on this for a little while. It's been a lovely time for us to spend together. We wanted it to be a surprise, or else it would have been great for you to have been with us too. Anyway, I'm rambling here, so just, go ahead and open it".

Emma ripped back the paper and discovered a red leather bound book. She looked up at them both and they nodded, encouraging her to open the first page. Inside, in big bold, hand drawn letters it said 'This Is My Life'. "I don't get it" Emma said, looking even more confused. "Aw Ma, come on, stop stalling and looking weird. Just open it!" Henry wriggled as he spoke. The next page was turned and Emma gasped. There was a solitary photograph. Henry in a car seat. A teeny, tiny Henry with a blanket tucked in around him and his head lolling to one side. Underneath was written, 'Henry's first day in Storybrooke'. Emma ran her fingertips across the photo, as if she could touch Henry himself as a baby by doing so. The next page had a photograph of Henry lying on Regina's huge bed, surrounded by pillows and cuddly toys, looking so small and fragile. Next to it was a picture of Henry in his pram. On and on, page after page, photos of Henry, taken by a proud Mommy, cataloguing his whole life. Emma saw his first tooth, the first time he sat up, his first crawl. There was even a photo of him with a huge bruise on his forehead – a casualty of his first few steps and a collision with a table. First day at school, first report card, first reading book. First time on the big swings, first ride on his bike without stabilisers. Emma saw the whole of Henry's life that she had missed out on, contained in the book on her lap.

There were no words. Emma opened her mouth to say something, but she was literally speechless. All that came out was a whimper. She set the book down on the bed and crawled over to her family, who still looked nervous and wide-eyed. One arm went around Regina, one arm went around Henry and she squeezed them to her. She pressed a kiss to Henry's cheek, then Calon's, then a chaste, but longer kiss to Regina's mouth. She was seated directly in front of her family now, one hand holding Regina's hand, and the other hand on Henry's knee.

"This is singularly the best, most amazing, most thoughtful thing that anyone anywhere has ever done for me" Emma's voice was surprisingly strong. "I gave you up Henry, cos I knew that I couldn't look after you, but I never stopped loving you or thinking abut you. And I always regretted it. Then I came here and I knew I'd made the right decision, cos you had this wonderful Mom who obviously adored you and had given you everything I couldn't. But this. This means I get to see all the stuff I missed and its mine. To look at anytime I want. Thank you. Thank you both for all of this. The work that you've put into it, and Regina, for sharing all of those photos and memories, I just…." And then the tears came. Henry kneeled up and held Emma, softly speaking into her hair. "I'm sorry you missed out on so much of my life Ma, but at least you get to see it and Mom and I will tell you stories about each one, so you'll have our memories too. And from now on, we'll have lots more photos and memories together." Regina rubbed Emma's arm as Henry spoke, then she joined in, "and you're here from the word go with Calon, so there will be plenty of wonderful family memories from now on". Emma looked up at Regina. "We love you Emma. _I_ love you darling".

During all this, somehow Calon had managed to fall asleep. Regina got up and put him in his crib and then asked Henry if he would mind taking the tray back down to the kitchen. As she moved past him, she said quietly so that only he would hear "let your Ma have a little bit of space to get herself together and then perhaps we can carry on with sorting out the food for the picnic this afternoon. Go and play on one of your games for a while okay, and we'll come join you when your Ma feels up to it." Henry nodded and picked up the tray. He grinned at Emma even though she still had tears in his eyes. He and his Mom had done something good for Emma!

Regina went back over to the bed and sat on the edge, leaning over and cupping Emma's cheek. "If you're okay I'm going to go and have a shower, let you have a moment to yourself". Emma grasped her wrist and shook her head, looking more vulnerable the Regina had ever seen her before. She crawled back into the bed and opened her arms for Emma to fall into. Regina held her love to her chest, smoothing over her curls and rubbing up and down her back. Emma wasn't really crying, but her breathing was hitched as if tears were hovering close to the edge. "I'm sorry Emma" Regina faltered as she spoke, "perhaps we should have thought this through a bit better. This is a big emotional thing for you. We've probably pushed you too much with this". She kissed the top of Emma's head and then as Emma looked up at her, she kissed her lips, and then again and again, until it turned passionate and Emma breathing heavily was due to the passion Regina was causing in her. She eased out of the kiss and looked up at Regina. They communicated silently, everything they wanted to say was there in their eyes.

Suddenly Emma jumped up, "Stay there Regina, there's one more present for you". Regina looked at her curiously as she bounded across the room and reached for her red jacket. She pulled something out of the pocket, but Regina couldn't see it. Emma handed her a small unwrapped box. "Sorry its not wrapped, but…well….just open it my Queen". Regina plucked it from her hand and looked up at her, joy in her eyes as she went to open it. A gasp, not dissimilar from the one that Emma made earlier with the book, came from Regina. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked up at Emma through her eyelashes. Inside the box was a locket. Heart shaped with a H and a C engraved on it. Emma took the box from Regina. "Here, let me," she said. She pulled out the necklace out of the box, flipping open the catch, to reveal a beautiful photograph of Emma sitting holding Calon in her crossed legs and Henry kneeling behind her with his head resting on hers and his arms on her shoulders. Regina held it in the palm of her hand looking at it as if it were the most precious thing. It reminded Emma of the first time Regina had held Calon and just gazed at him, taking in every detail of him. "Regina, babe, look at me". Regina looked up and Emma took the necklace from her. She reached behind her and fixed the necklace around her neck. As she brought her hands back around, she ran them over Regina's ears and then held her cheeks in the palms of her hands. "I love you so much Regina and I wanted to get you something to mark my first Mother's day with you. I wanted to thank you for giving me two amazing sons. For giving me back Henry and sharing his love with me. For giving me Calon and the chance to be a real mom to him. And for loving me unconditionally and making me feel whole. Thank you for giving me family Regina. And for allowing and enabling me to be a mother. Every time you look at this necklace I want you to remember just how much you are loved by the three of us and just how thankful I am that you gave me a chance and let me into your life". Regina had no more tears left to cry, but she still felt the emotion as she pulled Emma to her and kissed her passionately. It went no further than kissing; both women were mindful of their sons being nearby, so they just held each other. Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair as Regina spoke up "we're going to have to get up soon darling; we have a mothers day picnic to prepare with Henry".

"I know beautiful, but, lets just stay here for a little while longer, just laying here and enjoying being us, together".


End file.
